


Rain

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, actual fluff guys, it's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Pearl and Sheena are trapped in a cafe while it rains.





	

It was raining. Pearl knew it wasn’t really the Earth conspiring against her, as rain happened and the weather on earth wasn’t entirely predictable. Sure, she could usually tell when bad weather would strike, she had been on Earth for over six thousand years, but there was no way to be exact. She had expected the rain to come that night, but now she was sitting in a café in Ocean Town with Sheena, watching sheets of water pour down from the sky. 

She looked over to Sheena. She had changed her hair, again, this time to a warm, chestnut brown. It was softer now than it used to be, but there was also less of it. Sheena had cut it short and added a more pronounced undercut. Pearl loved the way it felt when she ran her fingers through it, marveling in the different textures. Sheena was looking outside at the rain, and to her motorbike that was across the street, getting drenched in the torrent. Pearl wouldn’t have minded the rain, herself, but she had no urgent need to go home, and Sheena was still not completely over her cold. The coffee sitting in front of her had gone cold nearly a half hour ago, not that she had noticed. 

There were no other patrons in the café. Pearl would have expected it to be crowded with humans attempting to find shelter from the rain, but it was small and out of the way, so it was possible that not many found it worth attempting to get to. She looked over to the two baristas. They were chatting while one wiped off the counter, the other restocking. 

After a moment, Pearl looked back to Sheena. She didn’t say a word, simply gently taking Sheena by the hand. Having Sheena’s attention, she stood, tugging slightly so Sheena would as well. She smirked, unsure of what Pearl was up to, but knowing it would be dramatic and fun. Pearl grinned back at her, stopping in the middle of the café. She took one of Sheena’s arms and placed them on her waist before wrapping both of her arms around Sheena’s neck. Sheena smiled down at her as her other hand found the slender waist, her eyes full of questions and, most importantly, happiness. 

Pearl led. Step back and side and forward. It didn’t matter that the music the café was playing was all wrong, some indie thing Pearl was certain Sheena adored. She looked up into Sheena’s face, hoping she understood. The longer part of Sheena’s hair fell into her eyes as she looked down, and Pearl felt her core quiver. Those green eyes were wide, full of mirth and love, the small wrinkle in her nose showing more than anything else exactly how much she loved this, and her smile, nearly shining bright enough to drive away the rain. 

They moved closer. Pearl didn’t consciously choose to do so, and she wasn’t certain that Sheena had, either, but soon enough they were chest to chest, gliding around empty tables and chairs, only eyes for each other. Their steps slowed, Sheena’s hand moving slowly up Pearl’s side, coming to rest on her cheek.

They had stopped. Pearl took in a shaky breath, releasing it and pushing up onto her toes as Sheena leaned down. Their lips met, a slow fire that build, threatening to make Pearl come undone at the seams. She griped Sheena’s shirt tightly, stepping ever-so closer to her. 

Sheena pulled away, breathing hard, grinning at Pearl. They both jumped when they heard clapping, looking over to see the two barista’s grinning at them. Pearl felt her face flush, positive her cheeks were glowing blue. Sheena gripped her hand tightly. 

Pearl turned to her, unable to keep her smile off her face. “Let’s go back to your place,” she whispered. “It’s close enough, we can run.”

Sheena didn’t answer, instead walking toward the door of the café.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the prompts for mysterypearl week on tumblr but, despite being the creator of that, I never made anything for it. So here we are. 
> 
> As always, you thoughts are valuable to me, so please leave a comment. 
> 
> Also, as of this post, I'm fresh out of ideas for mysterypearl, so if you have anything at all you'd like to see, let me know. I will probably start working on some other stuff, maybe pearlrose or a human au (i know there are a ton but i love them). Or maybe pearlmethyst....or...well, it'll involve Pearl, at the very least.


End file.
